Eternal Love
by PreciousRaymond
Summary: She just wanted to be free and he wouldn't let her go. One-shot. Vicious/OC


**AN: I had someone recently contact me about my old Cowboy Bebop stories that I had posted years ago and had taken down. So, I recently went threw them and am working on getting them up and posted now. I have this one and two others that I use to have posted. I also have another one that I don't think I ever posted. I am still working on my other stories, but I don't have as much time as I use to. The only reason I am getting these stories out this weekend is because someone motivated me to get to work on some of them and repost what I had and also, I broke my foot... And work will not take me back until it is all healed, in two months. I leave for a vacation next week for a couple weeks, but I will be working on my stories when I can and trying to post some up. This story was only a one-shot. I have an actual story that this scene is from that I will also be working on.**

She hated how she was being escorted back to the man who was keeping her captive. She had a guard on each side of her and behind her, keeping her from running. One of the guards, his little goody suck up guard, was keeping a firm hold on her arm as they walked forward.

The first thing she saw as she was led into the room was his ice-cold blue eyes, staring at her with very little emotion displayed in them. He was displeased, of course he was. She had tried to escape him once again.

"I really don't know what I am to do with you," he said, walking around his desk to walk towards her.

He motioned for his guard to release her, which he did, taking several steps back from them as he stopped before her. He gently caressed her cheek with the knuckles of his pale hand, smirking as he felt the slight tremble she made. She didn't know what to expect from him, he was so unpredictable. He could kiss her gently on the lips and forgive her or he could get angry at her and hit her.

"Jennifer, I've tried…," he whispered, continuing to caress her cheek as he brought his hand down to the nape of her neck. "I've tried so hard to give us everything, to give you everything. If you only knew of the sacrifices, I have made for you, all that I have given up for you…"

His hand gripped painfully at her violet hair, yanking her face up to him so that he could see her fear. She grabbed at his wrists, trying to free herself as the pain got worst and she cried out, falling to her knees. None of the guards in the room dared to rush to her defense, knowing what the consequences were.

"Don't I give you everything?" He asked, his voice calm and cold as he stared down at her. "Don't I make you happy?"

"Please," she whimpered. "I just want to go home, to be free."

He growled, throwing her away from him. She did what she always did when he was upset, she cowered before him.

"You are home! This is where you belong, and this will be where you remain!" He stated, his cold voice making even his guards flinch back.

They knew nothing good came from such a voice. They had heard it many times, directed at enemies, themselves, and occasionally at the woman in front of them. She slowly shook her head, denying him. He growled with frustration.

"Leave!" He ordered his men, whom quickly filed out of the room.

She slowly stood as he stared down at her, his figure inches from her. She trembled as he took the final step into her personal space. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her tight against him. His eyes bore into hers as he slowly lowered his head down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"How long are you going to deny me? How long must you make me take you against your will?" He whispered, his breath fanning against her cheek.

She closed her eyes as he pushed her back, lifting her up and setting her down on the flat surface of his desk.

"Lay back my dear. Be good and it won't hurt so much," he stated, staring down at her as he undid his pants.

She opened her eyes, tears gathering as she slowly lowered her back to the desk, parting her legs to let him slide between them. He smiled, grasping her thighs and opening them up wider so that he could just get between them. He rubbed himself against her for a moment, before taking himself in hand and guiding the tip of himself at her entrance.

He entered her just a little then reached up to her shirt, startling her as he ripped it in half, and she whimpered as she had jerked a little in her startlement and caused him to slide a little more into her. He stared down at her purple lacy bra, loving the visual of her underneath him. He jerked forward, pushing in a couple more inches. She tensed underneath him, knowing what was coming. He slides out a little and then jerked sharply, entering her completely.

"Shush," he whispered as she cried out as he invaded her.

She closed her eyes tightly, tears streaming down her face as he moved within her. She tried to think of anything else, but she couldn't with the pain and his pants above her. She felt his lips on her neck, trailing down to her breasts. She felt his tongue at the valley between her breasts.

He moved deep inside her, and she felt it as he came inside, releasing a loud groan as he came. She felt different. Somehow, she knew that something had changed, that something had happened. I new life was being created inside her. She had no chance of escaping now, for she just knew something had changed…


End file.
